Diamonds
by December Sapphire
Summary: AU: What was happening to me? Was it his piercing golden eyes that made me drawn to him or was it his angelic voice? I didn't even believe in love at first sight but still I couldn't deny that I already had feelings for him. Too bad he was my history teacher.
1. Why can't summer last forever?

_Disclaimers: I own nothing. _

**_Diamonds_**

_"Diamonds are a girl's best friend."- _Jule Styne

_Chapter 1- Why can't summer last forever?_

"_Hey Rin, watch this!" my little brother hollered as he did a cannonball off the dock. I laughed in amusement as my other little brother did a belly flop in the lake. _

_I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of summer; the passing birds, the warm August breeze, my annoying brothers playing in the water. This was the best time of the year and I never wanted it to end. Never! Even my Dad was taking time off work to be here and trust me that was a rare sight to see. We haven't even been out to the lake house since my sister's death five years ago. Since the death, my Father had started working non-stop which took a huge toll on our family. Mom would usually stay up all night worrying and sometime, I could even hear them arguing in the middle of the night. It was awful. But this year, we made sure that would never happen again. My siblings and I were even getting along. We would usually stay up at night watching my parents have wine on the terrace and giggle as they sneak each other kisses. It was beautiful and I even wondered what it would be like to have someone to love me. _

_These two weeks were amazing and wouldn't change a thing about it. _

"_Ahhh, don't you love this?" my older sister asked, sipping ice tea beside me. _

_We were both on the sun chairs, getting summer's last rays. "Yeah, I hope this never ends," I answered. _

"_I agree," she smiled. "Too bad you have to get up for school." _

_I peaked at her through my ray bran sunglasses. "What do you mean?" _

"_Dude, you have to get up in 3…2….1…."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned low, realizing what I just witnessed was just a dream from a memory. I wish I was still at the lake house, soaking up as much sun as I could while laughing at my brother's silly jumping competitions.

Still half-asleep, I rolled in my comforters and turned off my alarm clock, hoping my mom would forget it was the first day of school and I could just stay in bed, forever dreaming about summer. I knew of course that would never happen, but a girl can always dream right? I was so close to drifting off into dreamland when I felt something fuzzy hit my nose, after brushing it off with my hand I opened my eyes to see two giggling boys with a feather and…..whip cream? I sat up, wiping my nose with my hand to see white stuff all over it. When I looked back up, I saw that my brothers had already left and my mom was currently calling me down for breakfast.

Once downstairs, I waved my dad goodbye as he headed to work and I went to the kitchen. Inside, my mom was quickly making lunches while my four siblings ate or threw their breakfast. I sat down only to be hit with more whip cream. "We thought you didn't have enough this morning Rin," my brother Jiro said, laughing along with his twin brother Ichiro.

The twins were the youngest in the family, they were born 3 months after my sister's death and they just turned 5 on the weekend. Now that was a crazy party. Those two were the jokers in the family and thought everything is funny. They would play pranks on people like there was no tomorrow, like last week they put a paint bomb in the mailbox….let's just say the mailman is afraid to come near our house now. My parents weren't too impressed.

Right beside me, my older sister and now the eldest, Mika, was casually reading Pride and Prejudice, (Wow this must have been the twentieth time she read that) ignoring the twins annoying playtime. She was 20 and yet the college student still lived at home. She even had a boyfriend too! I still can't believe my parents let her live here, they don't even have her pay rent.

At the end of the table, my other little brother, Jun, was busy making a diagram about…..something. I was never good with science. He was only twelve and yet he could graduate in the next two years. I wouldn't be surprised if he got into Harvard when he turns 15.

I let out a heavy sigh looking at my now soggy cereal. "Why are you sighing, Rin?" Mika complained putting down her book. "It's really annoying you know." Then I let out a laugh when Jiro snatched the book away and started drawing in it with a sharpie. Mika gasped as took it away from him. "This was a library book!"

"Can you please quiet down, I'm trying to concentrate," Jun said, putting a small stick in the diagram, only to let it fall to pieces. He growled in frustration making my laugh a little more. My family was sure entertaining.

My mom then placed our lunches in front of us then started to search for something. "Keys, keys, where are the keys!" she panicked. "Ugh, I'm late! Boys get ready to go! Where are my keys?" I shook my head as I moved my spoon only to lift up a piece of metal within the milk.

"Ah, mom? I think I found it."

She grabbed the keys from me, thanking me, and getting the twins prepared to leave. "Mika, can you take your sister to school?" she asked, struggling to tie Jiro's shoes.

"Why do I have to take her?" she wined. I rolled my eyes, I agreed of course.

"Because I'm late as it is and I don't want to boys to be late again."

"Fine, let's go," she grabbed my arm, dragging my out to her silver car.

We sat in silence for a while as was speeding to my school. All I did was watch buildings and car pass by, ignoring the irritating music my sister had on. Finally we made it to school, dropping me off at the front entrance. "Hey," she called, "I'm not picking you up so you need to take the bus or get someone else to drive you home. Got it?"

"Whatever," I huffed slamming the door. I didn't watch her drive off but I could feel her cold stare.

I entered the school to see my best friend standing at her locker. I smiled as I came up to open my locker beside her. "Rin!" she hugged me. "How was the cabin?"

"Hey Ayame, it was great!" hugging her back.

My friend Ayame and I had been best friends since the first grade. She's the type of person that can light up a room the moment she walks through the door. She moved here after her father died in a car accident leaving her mom, her little brother, and herself bankrupt and homeless. They found a small apartment a month later but even today they're still struggling.

"Can you believe we are already seniors?" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah, crazy right? It's seems just yesterday we were freshmen."

"I know!"

We talked about the things we did over the summer and the memories that would last forever. "Maybe next summer we can start traveling," she suggested.

"Traveling?"

"Yeah, like….we can go to Las Vegas!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

I hated to burst her bubble. "Umm…don't you have to be 21 to go to casinos?"

She stopped jumping and put her head down. "Oh yeah," then a smile reappeared. "Then when we are 21 we will go to Vegas and we will bring our guys with us."

"Guys?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes our husbands that we plan to marry, but we must wait until after Vegas to have kids," she explained to me. My mind was soaking in her ridiculous words.

"And who will we marry?" I asked curious.

She hesitated for a second. "I will marry…. A strong handsome man with buff arms and silky smooth brown hair, oh and he will have blue eyes. For you, he will be," she looked around the hallway, "Moe." Small giggles escaping her mouth.

"Moe!" I exclaimed, watching the small nerd struggling with his AP class books. "I'll pass thanks."

"Okay, I guess that's a little too far….what about Kohaku? He's been trying to ask you out since the tenth grade."

I shook my head fast. "No way! Kohaku is not my type."

She crossed her arms at me. "Oh you have a type? Come on Rin, why not go for him? He's the captain of the football team, he smart, cute, has nice hair. He's a perfect match!"

"I just don't see him like that. I've known him since I was 3 and he's always just been like a brother to me," I said, grabbing my books from my locker.

"You have too many brothers," she commented.

"Be that as it may…I'm just not interested."

Ayame grinned at me and seemed to look behind me. "Well speak of the devil," she paused showing a big smile. "Hello Kohaku."

I turned afraid what I was going to see. I wish Ayame was joking but of course nothing ever goes right in my life. I gave Kohaku as fake smile as he started to come closer to me. "Hey Rin," I could feel his smelly breath on my face. I backed up to my locker. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me this week end."

"This weekend?" I pretended to be disappointed. "I can't umm….my family and I are going back out to the lake house for one last week end."

I could tell he was depressed from my answer. "Oh that's too bad. Maybe we can hang out another time."

"Sure," I smiled sweetly at him watching him walk away. I made a face of disgust making Ayame laugh. "At least you think it's funny."

Then her smile disappeared from her expression. I followed her glaze to see Koga Wolfe and his group of friends walking down the hall and passed them. I stared at Koga who didn't even make a glance at me but his girlfriend Mai did. She was the school slut and had slept with most of the guys in school. She could get any boy wrapped around her finger in seconds. Sometimes I wished I had that charm. "Tell me again why we had a crush on Koga in freshman year?" I asked.

"Because he's popular and has nice…..everything," I noticed Ayame go into daydream mode. "I wonder what his long, chocolate hair feels like. I bet it's just like silk."

I waved a hand over her face. "Earth to Ayame; calling Ayame."

"Hello," she came out of it smiling. I smirked and watched is long brown hair sway every step. I admitted he was pretty cute but still every girl wanted him.

Just as we were watching Koga walk around the corner a small 'tsk' came from behind us. We both looked to see Jakostu leaning against our lockers with a smug look on his face. "You know guys like that, just use girls," he looked at the sky. "What has the world come too!?"

Ayame and I laughed. Jakostu had been a close friend of ours since freshman year when we saved him from the dumpster, after being thrown in there by Koga and his crew. Since then he's never stopped hanging out with us. Then last year, Ayame and Jak started dating, I have to say they were probably the cutest couple ever but at the beginning of the summer, Ayame broke it off when we both found out he was gay. I couldn't believe it! Even I was mad at him for not telling us sooner. Ayame came over that day and we watched hours of 'How I met your Mother' and 'Desperate Housewives'. Let's just say I will never watch TV shows again. A few weeks later they settled their arguments and agreed to just be friends.

"So I got some juicy gossip from the one and only gossip queen," he started.

Ayame and I looked at each other. "Ami," we said at the same time. Ami has always been the gossip queen in the school. She's always the one starting rumors and gossip about anybody. We were just lucky she never started any about us. "So what is it this time?" I sighed.

"I hear we are getting a new teacher," he answered.

We looked at him with confused expressions on our faces. "Can you narrow it down?" Ayame asked.

"A new history teacher," he said.

My eyes widened with excitement. "Really!?" I cried out.

"You mean Ms. Tan is gone?" Ayame asked.

"Yup, she retired early so we have a new teacher. But I also found another thing out that wasn't from gossip," his voice sounded down.

"What?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"We need to pass history to graduate," he replied.

When he spoke those words my world came tumbling down. I was never good in school especially with history. Last year, Ms. Tan almost failed me but with a little consulting from my dad, she gave me a passing grade. I hit my head lazily on the locker, muttering, "I'm doomed!"

"Well it shouldn't be all bad, maybe this new teacher will be nicer then Ms. Tan," Ayame reassured me.

"I don't think so," Jak started. "I heard the new teacher is a demon."

I hit my head again. "I'm double doomed!" I've only had a demon as a teacher once and that teacher wasn't every nice. I would have gone through thousands of Ms. Tan's lectures to ever step foot in his classroom again.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as Mr. Mori," she said again.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jak continued. "I hear that this demon is worse than him."

I let out a low groan. "I'm triple doomed!"

"That's not all-"

His words were cut off but Ayame punching him in the arm, making him shut up. The day just got even worse when the bell went off, indicating the students to head to class. I groaned as I said my goodbyes to Jakostu and followed Ayame off to my death; history class.

I was lagging going there, slowing Ayame down. We finally arrived sitting at our desks in the middle of the room. I watched as the room poured with students, all talking about the same thing: the new teacher. What was he going to look like? Was he going to be as bad as I heard? Silent and deadly? I sighed heavily when Ami the gossip queen entered and sat in her seat in the back row. "Well this class is sure to be fun," Ayame whispered in my ear.

The kids all quieted down when a tall figure entered the room. "Alright settle down everyone," his deep voice rang through my ears. His long white hair swaying with every step he took. He wrote his name on the board in careful handwriting. It was like the heavens wrote it. "My name is Mr. Takahashi," he turned towards us. I gasped as my mouth fell open.

Staring at me right in the face was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His face was perfect like it was carved by angels, pools of gold filled his eyes giving off the most amazing expression, and a blue crescent moon on the forehead and two pink strips on each cheek completed the look. He was dazzling.

I didn't realize I was staring at him for a while until I felt Ayame poke me in the arm bringing out of my daydream. I looked at Ayame with a questioning look then I heard giggles erupting all over the room. I blushed as I looked up to see Mr. Takahashi staring at me. "Are you here Rin Ikeda?" he asked, his golden eyes tantalizing me.

"Oh….ummm….yes," I blushed fiercely, putting my head down.

I've never acted or felt this way about someone before. I was confused of this feeling. It was like millions of butterflies suddenly appeared in my stomach the moment Mr. Takahashi laid eyes on me. I couldn't even concentrate on the lesson because I was so mezmorized by his every move.

How could someone be so beautiful that it makes me think like this? I had just met Mr. Takahashi and already could feel a connection. What was happening to me? Was it his piercing golden eyes that made me drawn to him or was it his angelic voice? I didn't even believe in love at first sight but still I couldn't deny that I already had feelings for him. Too bad he was my history teacher.

Ayame was the one who brought be back to earth, telling me that the bell had gone. Kids were already rushing out heading to their next class. I guess I was a bit slow today. I glanced at Mr. Takahashi one last time before heading out the door, his golden orbs staring at me intensely. I was kind of afraid to go back tomorrow.

Right then I knew that this was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

_I didn't plan a new story until a week ago when I got this idea suck in my head. Very different to what I usually write, I usually write 3rd POV...this is the first time writing in first. This used to be a IzayoiXInuTaisho fic then changed it because the story line didn't go well with the pairing. Oh well I love SessXRin so much better! Let me know if I have any errors. _

_Should I continue? _

_Leave a review to let me know...please...feedback=good._


	2. One hell of a first day

_Chapter 2- One hell of a first day_

My mind was in a daze during my next class. All I could think about was the intense pair of golden eyes staring back at me and the sound of an angel speaking. That had to be it! Mr. Takahashi was an angel! I mean it was possible, wasn't it? There were demons that existed in our world so why not angels? Besides, Mr. Takahashi was too perfect to be a demon.

But as much as I wanted him to be an angel that would sing songs and give me straight A's, I knew that would never come true. I would have to work hard in his class and try to not drool at him during his lectures. I blushed at the thought of even being near him. Oh boy.

I gave a heavy sigh as the lunch bell rang. I packed up all my gear and scrambled my way through the thick high school crowd. Good riddance to that when I leave this hell hole. When I made it to my locker, I found Ayame and Jakotsu waiting for me. I kept silent as I opened my locker and placed my books inside.

"Hey, how was….. What class did you have?" Jak asked me.

To tell the truth, I had no idea what class I just had. I didn't even know if I went to the right class, all I kept thinking about was those damn eyes staring at me. "Um, I had chemistry," I guessed.

"Strange, it says on your schedule you had Japanese literature," Ayame mentioned holding up my schedule which I quickly grabbed and shoved it in my locker.

"Right, that's what I meant to say all along. I mean I have Chemistry after lunch," I explained, heading to the cafeteria.

"No _we _have P.E. after lunch," Ayame said, after we arrived at the cafeteria doors. "Besides, you don't have chemistry until next semester."

"Oh um right. I knew that! I guess I was looking at the wrong term," I laughed.

They both looked at me strangely then we entered the lunch room. This place was probably the worst place in the whole school. Each table was filled with different types of people; like you see in the movies. Strange, I know. There were the nerds, who either working on some strange experiment or discussing a conspiracy theory no one ever heard about. Then there were the table that would eat anything that could lay their hands on and the table that didn't even eat at all. I always wondered who would go first. By the dark corner there were the Goths and people who thought that the world was the most depressing place ever. Plus more tables including the rich smelly snobs who never showered, jocks and cheerleaders, boy crazy girls, girl crazy guys, loners who hung out with each other, and of course the popular table which everyone in this room, except the Goths, would love to have a chair at; that is where Koga and his friends sat at. Getting a spot there would be every student's number one wish. I swear they get better food, better seats, a bigger table, and I pretty sure I've seen a butler take orders from them once. Either way, once accepted by them, you were accepted by everyone and when I say everyone I mean everyone, even the teachers.

As I followed Jak and Ayame to our small table near the window, I noticed Koga staring at me strangely. It kind of crept me out. I rushed to my friend's side and sat down at our table. "Did you see that?" I whispered in Ayame's ear.

"What?" she asked.

I nudged my head over to Koga's table; she turned quickly then whispered in my ear. "Koga is looking at you."

"I know that!" whispering loudly. "It's creepy."

"You know that I can hear you girls from across the table," Jak mentioned, leaning over the table.

We both giggled then I looked back over my shoulder to see that Koga was no longer looking at me and was currently in a deep conversation with his friends. I sighed in relief and picked up my sandwich.

I was completely zoned out, just thinking about those same golden eyes I've been dreaming about all day, well half the day. How was I going to survive the year? I could always avoid Mr. Takahashi, wait, that would never work. My thoughts were soon interrupted by someone poking me in the arm; I slapped it away and gave Ayame a death glare. "Must you do that?" I snapped at her.

She giggled. "Yes and that is the second time today you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about anyways?" she looked at my blushing face and giggled again. "I think you like someone and you were thinking about him." I turned away and blushed deeper. "So who is it?"

That's when Jakotsu caught me as well. "Wait, did I hear that our little Rinny has a crush?" he scooted over to me. "Spill girl who is it?

I straightened up in my chair and crossed my arms. "Whoever told you I have a crush? I don't like anybody right now," I complained.

"Oh come on Rin, we know you well enough to know that the blushing expression you had was 'I like this really cute guy with pretty eyes' look," Ayame explained.

Her words shocked me. How did she know? Sometime I think she can read minds….or expressions, but still…..

"You know that is really creepy Ayame," I told her.

She gasped excitedly. "So you do have a crush!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to speak again when I heard Ayame's name being called. I turned to see Kagome walking up to our table with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail, and wearing a navy blue sweater and a knee length skirt. She had been a friend of ours since the third grade, but then she moved away a year later when her father passed away and began to live at her grandfather's shrine close to Tokyo. This year she moved back, it was good see her again. The boy trailing behind her though, I had never seen him before.

"Hey guys," Kagome cheerfully came out, "this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha is this Ayame, Jak, and Rin."

I didn't really look at him right away, only when he was trailing behind Kagome, but Jakotsu seemed to have a very perverted look on his face, which made me giggle a bit, and Ayame just had her mouth open. I finally looked at him and saw what they all saw. This guy was gorgeous and not because he had a hot body, but because this guy reminded me a lot of Mr. Takahashi. He had the same long, white hair and piercing golden eyes. The only difference was that this boy didn't have markings on his face and instead of pointed ears; he had small white furry ones on top of his head. I have never seen anything like it before.

What was with me today? Did I have a thing with guys with white hair and golden eyes? I think I did. Of course, the boy named Inuyasha was nothing like Mr. Takahashi. He didn't seem stoic and his voice didn't sound anything like him.

But he was sure cute as hell.

"Inuyasha just moved here," Kagome announced sitting down.

"So where are from?" Ayame asked looking at him cute.

"I'm from the west," he answered in a horst voice. Yup, this guy definitely didn't have a voice like Mr. Takahashi.

"Why did you move here then?"

"My father wanted to check out more of his business."

That's when I spoke and asked him something completely off topic. "You look a lot like Mr. Takahashi." I realized after what I just told him, I was completely embarrassed

The table just stared at me like I was a lunatic and I agreed with them, I needed to be taken to a mental hospital stat. I heard Inuyasha huff out in annoyance. "Yeah, that's because the ice prick is my half-brother."

I was taken aback by his words as well as the rest of the table; even Kagome seemed to be surprised. "You're Mr. Takahashi's brother?" Ayame questioned.

"Half-brother!" he corrected her. "Besides, we aren't what you would call 'a close knit family.' Thank god he doesn't live with us anymore."

"Is he really that bad?" Jak asked. "I've heard from several people that he's hot like the sun itself."

I looked down and blushed. "That would be from girls' right?" Kagome asked. I was kind of afraid to know the answer.

"Of course dear, but I also heard it from some males as well and I don't blame him, from what they described him as, I wouldn't be surprised that he already has a girlfriend and many other girls lining up just to touch him."

Jak's words hurt for some reason. Was I possibly jealous? I mean I know it was only the first day and he was a new teacher but I also realized that during his class I did have feelings for him. Good god, someone take me away from here before I go insane! Even now I was still thinking about him…and beautiful pools of gold staring at me in the face. I mentally cursed at the thought. "Rin and I were in his morning class and yes I have to agree he is cute but definitely not the nicest person ever. Right Rin?" Ayame nudged me.

"Oh, uh yes, not….um…. nice at all." I answered dumbly. I couldn't fully agree with her though since I didn't really listen to Mr. Takahashi's lecture at all. The whole entire class all I could hear was his angelic voice entering my ears and staying there forever…. Damn it Rin! Get your head out of the gutter!

"I couldn't agree with you more," Inuyasha said. "The guy is not at all fun. He's a cold, heartless bastard. Don't blame yourself if you fail his class, he will do anything to make your life a living hell. Oh and he hates humans," my heart stopped, "just hates them."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Because he thinks of them weak and a waste of his time. Even he hates me but the feeling is mutual. I hate at him even more."

"But you're his brother."

"Yeah so….he just hates me because our father left his mom for mine."

"He has a human mother," Kagome leaned over the table.

We all looked at him shocked. "You're a half-demon?" Ayame spoke.

We had never seen a half-demon before. They're rare and not something we don't see every day. Human/ demon relationships are what people would call 'forbidden' and don't happen a lot. This is also why Ayame and Jak broke up and why I didn't want to emit that I like my teacher. I was surprised that Inuyasha didn't have that since the students seemed to just walk right passed us without staring. I wondered who his parents were.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he glared at Ayame. "If you're all curious to why I'm still alive, it's because of my father. He's known to be the most power man in Japan, probably the whole world."

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"Inutaisho Takahashi, he owns The Western Industries."

"Wait, your dad owns it?" This was a surprise. Inuyasha was right; his father was the most powerful man in Japan and in the whole world. My father worked for the company and told me himself that Inutaisho was very powerful and was a pleasure to even be in his presence.

"Yeah and Sesshomaru wants it all for himself," Inuyasha huffed again and crossed him arms. "I don't really care myself who gets it."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You're history teacher? My idiot brother."

_Sesshomaru._ That rolled off the tough nicely. Even his name sounded like heaven.

I then found myself imagining my hands roaming his body, touching all the muscles and markings; whispering his name in such a matter. I was enchanted at the thought of him doing the same to me; saying my name sexually, then giving my small kisses on my neck and chest. Good god Rin! Why the hell was I thinking of such things!

"Well I'm off to judge how hot 'Sesshomaru' really is," Jak announced getting up and leaving the table. I blushed and I swear I saw Inuyasha shiver when Jak said that.

Second after he left, the bell rang reminding me I had gym class. Great, just another class were I can make a fool out of myself more than I already had. Gym was a class where all the girls could dress in small shorts to show off their asses and tight tank tops that showed too much cleavage, and where boys could take off their shirts and have a competition of who had the hottest body. I, of course, didn't care as I went out into the field with a large t-shirt, 3 sizes too big and baggy shorts that reached to my knees. Wow was I ever plain. Ayame of course did the same as all the other girls.

When we arrived I already saw Ayame in 'don't talk I'm watching boys' phase as well as the rest of the girls in the class. I looked at what they were watching as saw that most of the boys had their shirts off and were playing soccer. In the class, were Koga and Kohaku, both on different teams. Ayame was definitely looking at Koga and his six pack. I saw Kohaku glance at me and smile. I quickly looked away, blushing.

Our teacher told us to do 10 laps around the field which was the same field where the boys were playing soccer. We all started, Ayame and a few of the other demons running ahead while I of course was at the end of the pack. I was probably in my second lap when all the boys started to stare at the girls and their large breast. I grinned in disgust. They were such perverts.

Around my fifth lap, I began to feel tired. I started too looked around the field and at the school building only to catch a glimpse of Mr. Takahashi or Sesshomaru staring at me through the windows. His eyes right on me and giving me the same look when I exited the classroom that morning.

I looked at the ground and watched my feet reaching forward on the dirt. Then I looked back up at the window to see him gone.

Ayame probably passed me five times until she slowed down and started running backwards ahead of me. "Hey girl," she didn't seem out of breath, "how's it?"

I breathed hard, trying to speak. "What…. Do …. You …..Think?"

"You know that Kohaku keeps staring at you. As well as Koga."

"Yeah…. Koga… creeps… me… out."

"He doesn't for me, I mean look at him," I saw her look at him then back at me. "You're so slow," she judged.

"Yeah…well….we….all….can't… be…..a ….wolf….demon…."

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right," she turned and started to run normally and normal for Ayame is as fast as a bullet.

I didn't know what happened next because one second I was running on the track the next I was laying on the dirt ground on my back while dozens of faces stood over me. All I can remember was being hit by something hard. "What happened," I tried to get up holding my head in pain.

"I'm so sorry Rin," Kohaku jumped out. "I didn't mean too."

"Huh?" I was trying to get a sense of direction on where this was all coming from.

"I accidently hit you with the soccer ball. I'm surprised it knocked you out since they aren't that hard."

"Oh it okay," I got up on my feet ignoring the searing pain in my head. I began to feel dizzy as the world began to spin. Ayame caught me before I hit the ground again and helped me up.

"I'll take her to the nurse," she told the teacher. I groaned still holding my head in pain.

We entered the school, everything was a blur. Once we arrived at the nurse's office, she gave me some ice and told me I just bonked my head and to stay there until the end of the day. Ayame gave me my clothes and said good bye.

I don't know how long I was there for but I realized that I had fallen asleep and it was probably the end of the day. I exited the office and into the empty hallway to see the custodian cleaning up the disgusting floors. This told me one thing….it was pass end of the day and I had probably slept for several hours.

I was right because when I found the nearest clock, I saw the numbers 5:05. I rushed out of the school and saw that all the cars were gone except a few of the staff cars. _Great, just my luck._ I cursed at the sky and started to walk home.

Now driving to my school takes about 20 minutes on the freeway and that is when I'm in my sisters car which she goes twenty over the speed limit. So walking home would take me two maybe three hours plus my cell phone was dead. God, I was having the worst day ever. I'm just happy it was sunny.

I walked down the deserted street, the back way to my house and since everyone took the freeway, I would probably not see any cars except for the odd tractor or something. I didn't expect that a fancy black car would ever drive down here which was exactly what happened.

I could hear it coming up from behind me and ignored it, waiting for it to pass by. Those rich bastards didn't usually have a heart, but I was confused when a minute went by and no fancy car passing. I looked behind my shoulder, thinking that it may have turned around, but no, the black Mercedes Benz was currently driving slowly behind me. I waved at them to pass me. They didn't comply which only made me freak out. I started to run from the car thinking it was some creep or kidnapper. When it finally passed me, it stopped yards away. I froze dead in my tracks as the car door opened. What I didn't expect was a tall, silver haired beauty to exit the car.

I breathed out in relief when I saw Mr. Takahashi standing there. I walked up to the car trying not to get too close to my teacher. "Mr. Takahashi, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking and thought that I would give you a ride," Rin shivered at the sound of his voice.

Every time this man talks…..make me want to_….._Never mind. The demon continued to stand there waiting for me to answer. "Ummm sure," I said, finally making him move.

He opened the passage door and I got inside. The car was probably the nicest car I had ever seen in my life. I was afraid to touch anything even my seat belt.

He got in the car and started to drive, speeding down the deserted road. "Um, so why did you decide you wanted to drive me?"

"Do you want to walk?" his question was simple. I felt dumb even asking him the question in the first place. I gave him a quick no and left it at that but something else bugged me. Why was he driving down here in the first place?

"Do you usually take this road?"

"Yes, I don't like freeways," his answer was clear, keeping his eyes on the road.

All I wanted to do was to stare at him and touch his body…. Damn those daydreams! I kept my eyes out the window trying to ignore that the most attractive man on the planet was sitting right next to me.

We drove in silence which made things very awkward. I would occasionally glace at him from the corner of my eyes and I swore that he did the same. He didn't seem that cold from what Inuyasha said at lunch; to tell the truth even around this awkwardness, I felt safe and comfortable around him. Was that even legal? To be safe around a teacher?

"How's your head?" he question caught me off guard. Wow, so he does speak. Wait, how did he know about…?

I consciously touched my head looking at him. "How do you…?"

"I saw it happen," he answered.

"Ah ha! So you were watching from the window!" I snickered.

"Yes, I kept hearing yelling from the soccer field and it was disrupting my class."

Oh, so that's why. I felt disappointed that he was only looking out the window because of the noise and not to stare at me and all my boring glory.

But I wasn't able to take my eyes off him when he said that. I kept staring at him and his perfect sculpted features. I fought the urge to not touch the magenta strips on his cheek. Then I noticed his eye narrow and hands clench against the wheel. Was I making him uncomfortable? He should be making me uncomfortable, not the other way around.

"Oh this is my house right here," I pointed to the right.

He pulled over and I got out. "Rin," he called me back. I looked back at him to see him staring at me. "Don't forget about the homework."

Then he drove off leaving me alone in my drive way. I probably had the dumbest look on my face as I entered my house asking myself one question. "Homework?"

* * *

_ALOT OF REVIEWS! I'll update soon...maybe. Just review. _

_Thank you to Erika(guest), blueyokitty2000, icegirljenni, Playfully Serious, Caloola, Tinselr8, KewlFoxyKatt, crazysexybitch,_ _and __Dragonsx for reviewing!_


	3. It's only a crush, I swear!

_Chapter 3- It's only a crush, I swear!_

"Rin, is that you?" my mother's voice reached me once I was inside the house.

I answered her, still shaky from what happened, "Yeah."

"Alright dinner is ready," calling everyone in the house to get their butts down to the dinner table.

I ignored her and was unconsciously leaning against the front door still thinking about the drive home in Mr. Takahashi's or Sesshomaru's car. He was so close to me….so very close, I wish I could have accidently brushed my fingers against his or something. I wondered if there could have been more if I did. Would he feel the same thing that I would feel? That spark? I knew I would feel it if I did touch him, I mean, it was only the first day and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I already knew I liked him way too much and I realize it's wrong to like a teacher that way but I couldn't help it, and as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew most of the girls in my class, heck even my grade, felt the same. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that my brothers sprayed me with silly string or that the front door opened behind me, making me fall flat on my face.

"Rin, what are you doing on the ground?" my father asked me.

I sighed and just laid there. "Oh, you know me. I just love lying on this lovely rug," rubbing my hand on the gross, stained rug.

He walked passed me as I got up and pulled the pink string out of my hair. I followed him to the dinner table where my mom was serving her famous tuna casserole. My mom is a great cook but there always one thing she's not good at making and its tuna casserole. I watched as she placed a slice of it on Ichiro's plate and he immediately picked it up and put it on Jiro's plate. I giggled as I sat down in my seat.

Welcome to dinner with my family. Who needs television when my family is here to entertain me? Beside me, Mika was texting on her phone, probably to her boyfriend. At the end of the table, Jun was in the middle of writing something in a big text book. I swear this kid needs a life. My mother handed me a plate of her casserole which I mentally gaged at. I looked at my father who was staring at it with the same expression I had on.

"Rin," my mom's voice made me look up, "what is in your hair?"

I felt my sister's fingers in my hair pulling out another pink string. "What in hell?" I heard her curse.

"Language Mika!" my mother interrupted, then she looked to her left where the twins where sinking in their seats. "Hand it over boys."

Jiro handed over the silly string can. "We thought she would look pretty with it," he tried to explain, covering it up with excuses. They were only 5 though, so there wasn't much we could do about it.

My mother decided to change the subject. "Rin, how did you get home?" she asked in that caring, motherly voice. God, I hated that voice.

"Umm….Ayame dropped me off," I lied, playing with my food innocently.

"Really," Mika spoke, "I didn't know Ayame's mom had a Mercedes Benz."

Damn you Mika! "Yeah, it was a gift."

"Huh, strange."

The table got very awkward there; I guess everybody figured I didn't want to take about it.

"So, how was everyone's first day of school?" my father asked, making it less awkward.

It was Jun who spoke up first. "Great, I began to read this interesting…."

"That's nice," my father stopped him. My guess, he wanted to save us from falling asleep at the table again. "How about you, Mika?"

She looked up from her phone for a second until going back down. "Good, college is awesome," she answered in a monotone voice.

"And you two? Did you have fun today in kindergarten?"

My mom sighed heavily. "They glued the teacher to her chair. Let's just say she wants the boy five feet away from her at all times."

I shook my head. At least their teacher didn't have to live under the same roof as them. My mind then went immediately to Mr. Takahashi. Why in god's hell was I thinking about him? Oh right, because of the whole teacher thing my mom was talking about. My mind wondered to what his house looked like. Let's see, large mansion with four stories, a grand foyer with marble floors and a large staircase, and his room had king sized bed with red silk sheets with him under them naked. His voice calling me over…. "Rin," that was not his voice.

In front of my face was Mika's hand waving drastically. I stopped it and saw that my whole family was now staring at me. I mentally cursed knowing that I was day dreaming….again. God, I must have been drooling like a love-sick idiot too. Wait, I was not love sick, was I? The golden eyes popped into my head once more as I tried to erase them from my mind. Thank goodness my dad was there to help out.

"How was school?" he asked, probably for the millionth time.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mika beat me to it. "I heard you got a new history teacher," she teased.

"Um….yeah," I blushed, knowing how she found out. Ami's older sister Akina. Mika and she were best friends and I had to once listen to them talk non-stop about….something. I don't really remember but I knew it was stupid, I was in the car with them and block out the noise.

"I heard he's quiet the looker," she eyed me carefully. "He's only 25 and is the most untouchable bachelor in Japan. Apparently he comes from this rich family; I think daddy works for them."

Untouchable? Then why was I so close to be touching him in his car? Maybe he wasn't so untouchable. But another thing bugged me, if he was a so called bachelor, how many girls had he been with? I mean he is a demon, for all I know; he could have been with 50 no 100 women. More jealousy arose in my chest. I couldn't believe I was jealous, jeez what is wrong with me?

"Oh you mean Inutaisho's son? Yes, I heard that he began working at as a teacher to gain more money or something. I've seen him once with Inutaisho and might I say what a character. He seems to have no emotion at all," Father explained.

"What do you think of him Rin?" my sister asked me, bring me out of my thoughts.

What was I supposed to say? He's so tantalizing that I didn't even notice how he teaches? "Uh…I think he's…." my mind glanced back to what Ayame said, "not nice at all. Yeah, he's very cold and apparently hates humans."

I looked around the table and saw that everyone froze, and then resumed what they were doing. "Huh," I heard my father sighed out. I guess that was the end of that discussion.

After dinner, I laid in my bed playing with my hair and staring at the ceiling thinking about, of course, Mr. Takahashi. I wondered what he's doing right now. Anxiety rose in my chest when I thought about him in bed with another woman. But why? It wasn't as if I was with him or in love with him, it was only a crush.

Then the thought hit me like a bullet. It was only a crush! I mean all I think about is him, and I keep drifting off into space thinking about what it would be like if he kissed me or touched me sexually. I shivered just thinking about it.

I admit it; I had a crush on Mr. Takahashi. I smiled in relief knowing it was only a crush that was affecting me. Soon it would go away like it did in fifth grade when I had a crush on Yoshi, a small boy who moved to America a few years later. Sesshomaru wasn't a nose picking kid but still, liking him was nothing more than a crush. Right? I could still hear is voice ringing in my ears when I got out of his car a few hours ago. I remember him telling me…something and I had to do….something for tomorrow. I thought about it for awhile then shrugged it off. It was probably nothing anyways.

My eyes soon began to grow heavy. But my light was still on. I thought about turning it off but I decided that I was too sleepy to get up and my parents would probably turn it off. Soon, my mind started to drift as I fell into dreamland.

_A waterfall of kisses was being placed all over my exposed body. Where was I? How did I get here? My fingers grabbed the silk sheets underneath me. I looked down to see a man with long silver hair currently kissing my stomach and slowly moving down. _

_Mr. Takahashi. _

_Was I dreaming? I really hope I wasn't. I moaned as he went lower and lower finally stopping at my entrance. Wait, what was he doing? _

_He looked up at me with those compelling eyes and moved up to capture my lips in the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips as I opened my mouth to invite him in. His tongue danced with mine as I started to feel a something brush against my thigh. He ended the kiss there and stared at me intensity. That is when I felt something enter my area and I cried out in pain. _

I bolted awake in my bed. It was only a dream? I knew it. But why was I dreaming of such things. Just thinking about it made me blush deeply. Man, I was turning into a pervert.

My fingers moved against my bed sheets which I was currently under. Wait, didn't I fall asleep on top of them? It was dark too with just a little light coming through the window from outside. My parents must've turned my lights off and tucked me in. I began to lie back down but then something in the dark corner of my room caught my eye. It was a shadow of a figure. Once I narrowed my eyes deeper into the darkness, I saw that this shadow was standing completely still like a statue, and as I looked more carefully I could clearly see a pair of golden eyes staring right at me.

"The hell?" I muttered, quickly reaching over to turn my lamp on.

As the small light filled the room, I looked back over to see the mysterious figure had disappeared. I had a hunch at who it was but that would be impossible. Maybe it was just my imagination and the dream I had made me think he was actually here. I must have obsessive Sesshomaru disorder, it was the only explanation on why I was dreaming and seeing him.

I turned my light off and fell onto the fluffy pillow, praying that I wouldn't have another dream about him.

xXx

A loud beeping sound was blaring in my ears, awakening me from my slumber. I groaned over to turn it off and go back to sleep but when I glanced at the clock; my body froze in fear as I saw 7:42 am displayed. "Oh crap!" I jumped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a loose hoodie; there was no time to shower, no time to do my hair, no time for anything. I felt like I didn't even get enough sleep, must have been those dreams, at least I didn't have the same one. Then I realized my mom didn't even consider waking me and was probably gone with the rest of my family. The strange thing was that it was not even that bright outside, but that didn't matter. I ran downstairs to see the kitchen light not on and everything quiet. When I entered the kitchen though, I stopped on the spot and read the time on the stove. It was only 4:48 am, great. I knew my brothers were responsible for this.

I lazily climbed the stairs to see my dad walking down them. "Rin, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I hate clocks," I huffed out. I entered my room and collapsed onto my bed.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mom was shaking my awake. I groaned sliding off my bed and shuffling downstairs. I glanced at my brothers who were playing cars on the table and spoke to them. "You two should be luck you're only five or I would be seriously getting you back."

They looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?" Jiro asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," I snapped, sitting across from them. "I knew you two set my alarm off early, making me think I was late."

"We don't know how to use an alarm clock," Ichiro answered, innocently.

"Oh so you can't use an alarm clock but you can make a homemade paint ball gun?"

"Actually I made that," Jun interrupted sitting down, "and they stole it."

My mom then stepped in. "Honey, the twin never went into your room last night. You must have done it."

"No, I never touched it," I answered.

So if they didn't do it; who did? My mind went back to last night when I thought I saw Mr. Takahashi in my room, wait, did he….? No, that was my imagination; he never came into my room. Or did he? "Maybe I just need a new alarm clock," I guessed.

"Maybe," my mom answered, "oh crap, look at the time, boys! Get ready to go!" she rushed around the kitchen and actually found her keys this time. I was proud of her. "Mika I need you to take Rin to school, thanks."

I mentally wined while Mika started to complain to my mom how she always had to bring me everywhere. I sighed and headed to her car; Mika was twenty and acted like a freaking eight year old. I didn't even know how she was surviving college.

On the way to school, she just complained to me on how I couldn't handle myself or even find my own ride to school. Finally we arrived as I hopped out of the car fast. "And another thing-" I cut her annoying voice off as I slammed the door.

Good riddance to her once I moved out. I marched to my locker and saw Ayame, Jak, Kagome, and Inuyasha there chatting away. They noticed me right away and started calling me out. I ignored them, opening my locker and closing it roughly. My damn sister had put me in a mood and waking up at the crack of dawn from my stupid alarm clock didn't help the situation.

"You alright Rin?" Ayame asked, clearly concerned for my well-being.

I turned to the group with a grin planted on my face. "Well, unless you call waking up at 4:30 in the morning because your damn alarm clock was beeping telling you it was 7:30 making you panic like the world is coming to an end, being alright? Then yeah, I'm peachy."

"We don't need you to go all Miss Attitude on us sweetie," Jak mentioned, making me roll my eyes. I was too tired to argue.

"Did you at least finish your homework?" Ayame asked quietly.

Her words confused me. Homework? "And which class is this?" I asked.

She made a face like I was the dumbest person on earth. "History? Yesterday? Mr. Takahashi assigned it in class but apparently you were too busy in wonderland to hear that."

My eyes popped out in shock. Shit and he even reminded me in the car. I banged my head against the lockers and groaned. "I'm such an idiot!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I recognized Kagome's voice. "It's alright Rin, maybe You can just tell him you forgot it at home or something."

"I doubt it," Inuyasha said. "That ice prick doesn't take excuses. It's either you have it or dun, dun, dun."

I sighed. Inuyasha making those 'dun, dun, dun' sounds wasn't helping at all. But I then got a fabulous idea. "Ayame, let me copy off yours," I happily said, holding my hands in a begging pose in front of her, and giving her the puppy dog look.

"I don't know Rin," she said, nervously.

"Oh please, he won't even notice. Just this once."

She huffed out as she grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and handed it to me. "You own me one."

"Thank," I hugged her quick, and then began to copy her perfect handwriting onto the paper.

The bell had gone once I finished writing the last question. The group said goodbye and went their separate ways leaving Ayame and I. I followed her to history class; second day and I already knew it was going to be a disaster. I was anxious to see Mr. Takahashi because one, I had a huge crush on him; two, I knew I would drool instantly upon seeing him; and three, I had the most amazing…scratch that…perverted dream about him last night. On top of that, I hadn't figured out how I was going to survive even being in his class.

When we entered the room, my heart skipped a beat as I saw Mr. Takahashi at his desk writing something in a large binder. I saw his eyes glance up to me quickly then glance back down at his binder. What was that anyways?

I sat in my desk and could hear Ami and a few of her friend talking quietly in the back about Mr. Takahashi being very sexy and how Ami wanted to 'do it' to him right then and there. Gross, too much information, Ami!

The final bell rang indicating that class was now in session. Here we go!

"Good morning, in a second I will be coming around to collect your homework," Mr. Takahashi mentioned standing in front of us. "If you don't have it or didn't even bother doing it, then it's an automatic fail."

One by one he went around the room and collected our homework. Once he got to me I handed him my paper, making me gulp as our hands were only millimeters from each other. He froze for a second, reading my paper over before moving onto the next desk. I wondered what that was all about. Did he find out that I copied the work? I really hope not. I couldn't even picture myself not graduating.

I stared at Mr. Takahashi all through class, his deep voice entering my ears and staying there. I completely zoned out thinking about the dream I had of him last night. I wondered what he really did look like underneath that shirt of his.

All I did was stare at him like he was a movie star. Every time he moved, sent shivers down my spine. Why couldn't I have a crush on somebody else other than Mr. Takahashi? I was like this sick, perverted student who wanted to be with her teacher.

I then saw what it seemed to be Mr. Takahashi looking at me strangely, like he was waiting for something. I glanced around the classroom at the other students realizing that they were doing the same. My hand touched my face thinking I must've had pen or left over silly string from last night, but my brain was telling me different. "What?" I asked dumbly.

Mr. Takahashi sighed in annoyance. "The answer," he asked in an emotionless voice

Crap! What was the answer? Wait, what was the question? I looked up at god-like form. How could I even think with him even looking at me in that way? "Umm….Ito Hirobumi?" I shrugged.

"You're saying that the Japan civil war took place between Ito Hirobumi?" he questioned giving me an odd look. I didn't do anything and listened to the class snicker. "Pay attention, Ms. Ikeda."

Why was he calling me by me last name? Yesterday went he was driving me home, he called me Rin so why the change? I guessed it was probably because it was more appropriate to call me by my last name in school. But still….

"Ms. Arai," he called to Ami in the back, who had her hand high up in the air.

"The civil war was between 1467 and 1615," she answered in a smart tone.

"Correct."

I cursed in my head at Ami and her no good brain of hers. She was such a show off and a drama queen. No wonder she was gossip, I bet she would start saying how she was Mr. Takahashi's favorite and how perfect they are together. It disgusted me.

The bell finally rang giving me some relief. I packed my bags and started to follow Ayame and the group of students out when I heard my name being called behind me. I turned to see Mr. Takahashi motioning me to come towards his desk. I told Ayame that I would meet her at lunch and slowly walked to the demon's desk, anxious to see what he wanted.

He passed me my copied homework and looked up at me. Oh god, those golden eyes of his…."Ummm," I started.

"Why did you give me this?" he asked.

I was confused at his question. I totally forgot all about his looks and voice and began to answer the question. "My homework?"

"Rin, I do not accept copied work," he answered. There he'd go, using my first name again. I was going to speak up and tell him but he continued. "I want you to come back at the end of the day and do it properly." Then he went back to his work. "You may go."

But he said that anyone that did this would fail…."Why?" I asked.

He looked up at his work. "Why what?"

"Why are you giving me a second chance when I heard you say that if anyone did this, it was an automatic fail?"

"Do you want me to fail you?"

"No," I answered quickly.

"Then I don't need to explain it to you. Now go."

I narrowed my eyes at him evilly then walked off to my next class.

At lunch I told my friends what happened with Mr. Takahashi and it ended with Ayame saying 'I told you so' and Inuyasha commenting on how Mr. Takahashi was acting strange around me. I decided to shake it off and ignore it. But when the day ended and I was heading back to the history room, Inuyasha's comment was glued in my head. Why was Mr. Takahashi doing this anyways? He had told me that there was no need of an explanation but that didn't really answer my question. I had decided to ask him until I got the correct answer.

I entered the empty room to see Mr. Takahashi writing at his desk. I knocked on the door once and let myself in. Without looking up he told me to take a seat and begin my homework.

I was on the fifth question when those damn thoughts began to bug me. I looked up to the front to see him staring at me intensity. So I took a deep breath and decided to use this moment to speak. "Why are you giving me a second chance?" I asked plain and simple.

He sighed in exasperation. "I saw your scores from last year and have decided to give you another chance. This is it. Don't waste it."

"But why did you just leave me to fail. Inuyasha said you hate humans," I responded, but I regretted saying those words when I heard a low growl coming from his throat. I had made him angry.

He walked to my desk and sat on top on the one in front of me. "So you think because you're human I should fail you? Don't be foolish, Rin. I am giving all my students an equal chance of passing this class. You should never listen to that half-breed," he sneered out the last part.

I huffed out in annoyance. "Why do you keep calling me Rin when we are alone?"

"Do you wish to be called Ms. Ikeda?"

I thought of the question of a moment. "Uh…no."

He stood back up without another word and headed back to his desk. "Then I can call you Sesshomaru when we are alone, correct?" I smirked, challenging him.

He stopped in his path but didn't turn. "No."

I snickered. That wasn't going to stop me for calling him that. During that time, I thought of a plan that would tease Sesshomaru out of the school. I know he was being 'nice' to me about 'second chances' and all, but a part of me really wanted to see how much damage he could take before he exploded. Something that would make him tick. I wanted to see him angry which probably wasn't a good idea but I couldn't help it. So I put a plan together as I finished the last question. I handed it in without looking at him and walked away, but I was only at the door when he stopped me.

"I will take you home," he said, motioning me to follow him to his car. I followed without a second thought.

I guess this plan was starting right now. Let Operation Angry Dog Demon begin!

* * *

_*sigh* alright I'm going to update...I don't know when...but soon. Just leave a review!_

_Thanks to icegirljenni, Caloola, Dragonsx, Merry Mary(guest), crazysexybitch, Thuria, Syao Blossoms, KewlFoxyKatt, Playfully Serious, Guest(guest), RiceBallMaker94, Sakura.T.18, Anonymous(guest), SesshomarusPegasus, and Sonsere1234 for reviewing last chapter!_


	4. How to make a dog demon angry

_Yes, I have updated! Hallelujah!_

_Chapter 4- How to make a dog demon angry_

As I walked behind Sesshomaru towards his car I kept getting lost in the way he moved, how his hair swayed slightly, and how he walked so smoothly like toast on butter; okay bad simile but still he was perfect in every single way. Okay, don't forget about the plan, it was futile that I went through with this. All I had to do was not get lost in his eyes and the way his body moved with every step….damn it. I really needed to stop doing that. I had to slap my head every time I thought of such things.

Alright, I needed to focus on the task at hand: make Sesshomaru angry so he would notice me more. Or would he hate me more? Oh dear, what was I doing? I must've had an odd expression on my face because I swear I saw Sesshomaru peer over his shoulder to give me a strange look. On top of that I wasn't really paying any attention what so ever to where I was walking and must've bumped into a brick wall or at least that's what thought. Although, I never knew brick walls had long silky hair….oh shit! "Um, Sess- I mean Mr. Takahashi I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," wait if I bumped into him wouldn't that make him angry? Which was what I was aiming for, right?

"Just get in the car," he answered me in the most boring voice on the planet.

I smirked at his tone and stepped into the luxurious black car where I lazily place my dirty converse on the dashboard and sunk into the seat comfortably. He must've stared at me for about a minute until I heard him sigh out and turn the car on. I snickered at his attempted and watched us leave the school parking lot.

I looked out the window for a bit when I became clear to me that there was no sound in here what so ever. I mean it was dead silent, talk about creepy. So, I decided to make things more comfortable and relaxing and turned on some music.

My hand reached for the power button and I cranked up the music nice and loud. I could see in the corner of my eye while trying to look for a station that Sesshomaru was getting irritated. Good.

When I finally found a station I could tell that my lovely teacher was already going to snap. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled out over the music.

I rolled down my window and began to sing along to it. I wonder how Sesshomaru ears were doing. But a second later my question was answered what the music stopped. "Hey I was listening to that," I complained.

"I don't listen to mindless music nor do I put my disgusting feet on the dashboard," he said, again with no emotion in his voice. Does this guy have any feelings?

"Well it's a good thing it's not your feet then," I laughed.

He turned his head and gave me the coldest glare possible. Man, were those even illegal? But I got the message none the less and placed my feet back on the floor. At least I got him angry. Sort of. Wait does a cold glare count for being angry or is this just Sesshomaru?

Anyways, rule number one: never play loud music or any music that matter in a dog demon's car. Also do not place dirty shoes on dashboard. Dirty feet equals scary glare. A very sexy glare I might add.

Time to step it up a notch. I tapped my finger on the arm rest waiting for the right moment to strike. I glanced at him a second then looked forwards. "So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

I guess the question came off as unexpected because the next thing I knew Sesshomaru was looking at me awkwardly which was making me more awkward and…well….he didn't really say anything in the end, so asked him another. "Do you like to go for…..walks?" I asked, making it sound like I was going to take a dog to the park.

Sesshomaru however didn't answer….again. He remained the same stoic figure.

"Alright well if you don't like going for walks do you like car rides?" I asked again.

But still nothing. Okay this was getting frustrating. I thought this would work.

"Do you like playing ball?-"

I heard a loud sigh of annoyance which cut me off. Maybe I was getting through to him.

"Do you like playing ball while going for a walk?"

"Rin, do you have anything else you can do besides ask me these unnecessary questions? They are a hindrance on my concentration," Sesshomaru said in his calm voice.

Damn, didn't I at least hit a nerve or something? What does it take to anger this guy? "Sorry I guess I was barking up the wrong tree. Or you were for that matter," I started laughing, placing my hand on his shoulder. For a second, I thought I felt a spark on my hand and Sesshomaru tense up from my touch but I quickly drew it back on my lap. I cleared my voice and spoke to him again in a simpler tone. "So I hear from Inuyasha that you are going to take over Western Industries. My dad works for that company and usually comes home with so much work. God and you wouldn't believe how much time he is away from us. Unbelievable, oh and he's told me that it's a pleasure to be in your fathers presence. Does your father look like you? When are you going to take over the company? Why are you working as a high school history teacher anyways? If it was me teaching would be the last thing on my list. I mean how can you deal with all the teenagers and drama and-"

"Rin," I growled motioning me to stop.

I blinked realizing that I had been talking non-stop and I only do that if I get really nervous which apparently I was now. Wow and I didn't even notice. "Sorry, I get like that sometimes," I claimed, looking down at me feet. Then I glance over to him to barely catch a small but noticeable smirk. Wait I didn't imagine that did I? Did Sesshomaru just smirk? I guess he wasn't emotionless after all.

I was staring at him for so long I didn't even realize that the car had stopped and he was now facing me. My mouth gapped open as our eyes locked and I was drowning in a sea of gold. Oh god, please someone save me!

"Rin," was he calling to me? All I could hear was the sound of angels singing. "Rin!" I blinked and came back to earth. "This is your house, correct?" Sesshomaru pointed to the white home.

I looked at it and looked back at him. "Uh huh," I answered dumbly.

"Then I suggest you get out of the car," he turned away from me looking forward.

I consciously got out of his shiny car and watched him speed away into the sunset. Then I realized that my plan had failed. I didn't make him snap like I wanted. Man, I couldn't do anything right today. Maybe tomorrow there was chance.

I stood there like an idiot for I don't know how long until I heard a sound in the bush behind me. Curious, I narrowed my eyes to see something big moving around behind it. I gulped and cautiously moved around to the other side. When I saw it I screamed and so did the thing, but then I stopped and realized it was just my noisy sister. She stood up and brushed the grass off her jeans. "So I didn't know Ayame's mom had long silver hair," she noted.

"You were spying?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah and by the dumb look on your face it seems you like this silver haired person," she crossed her arms. "So who is this mysterious guy?"

"Nobody," I responded turning my back towards her and walking into the house. "It's just a guy from my school." I wasn't lying; Sesshomaru was from my school. I was just making him seem like a student then a teacher.

"Oh please I know for a fact that no high school student can afford that car." Busted!

I sighed faced her right before I hit the door. "If you know who it is then why are you asking me?"

"You know you're not allowed to date teachers' right?"

"I'm not stupid Mika. I know that."

"Apparently you don't since it looks like you've been struck by cupid."

Was I that obvious? "I'm not the only one," was the last thing I said to her upon entering our house and headed to my room.

xXx

The next morning I had asked my mom is she could drive me to school so I could purposely be late and since my mom was drive both Jun and the two little brats I was sure to be at least ten minutes late. Perfect. Maybe that would get Sesshomaru mad.

However, it took longer than I thought to get rid of the twins on account of separation issue with the car. They sure were strong. What is my mom feeding them? They were clinging onto the car door like there was no tomorrow. I watched them squirm and fight in my mom's grasp for at least twenty minutes. Every time she got one out and prepared to grab the next one, the twin that was out would already be back in the car buckled up and ready to go. Since there was two of them and one of her, I was the one who had to take a hold of one and get him in the school. Well at least I got exercise.

One thing was for sure, I was never going to have kids.

My mom finally dropped me off at school apologizing of being late. "Maybe I should write you a note," she began to dig in her purse; I place a hand on her and told her it was okay.

"My teacher will understand," I told her.

I walked in the school and slowly made my way to my locker to get my things. The hallways were so empty I wished it was like this all day long. I should be late more often.

A huge smile was painted on my face as I walked in my history class to see Sesshomaru in the middle of a lecture. I saw all of the student's eyes on me and got really nice glares from Ami from the back. Serves her right. But the one who didn't look at me was Sesshomaru who was currently writing on the board. Didn't he even hear me enter? I mean dog demons are supposed to have super hearing but the guy seemed to not even glace at me. "Ms. Ikeda, you are late, please take a seat quickly." Well at he spoke.

"Sorry it was my brothers. They just didn't want to let go of the car; you know five year olds. Then I had to help my mom drag them inside. Ugh, it was a workout I tell you."

"Ms. Ikeda!" He raised his voice.

"Sorry…..Sesshomaru," I grinned.

He stopped writing and froze at the sound of his name. Yes, I must've made him angry! I sat down as he continued the lesson.

"What the hell?" Ayame whispered low. "Where were you?"

"Didn't you hear me answering your question when I walked in? I was helping my mom with my brothers. It's not my fault they decided to be clingy to the car today. I mean why the car? It's gross."

"Ms. Ikeda, mind sharing your discussion with Ms. Mari to the class?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

I straightened up in my seat. "Why yes, that is a splendid idea, Sesshomaru," I smiled as I rose from my seat. "I was just telling Ayame here that my family's van is so gross. It smells like my five year old twin brothers. But that is probably because they peed in it so many times that it has urine smell glued to the seats. Huh, no wonder they didn't want to leave it this morning." I shrugged and sat back down.

Now I knew everyone was staring at me like a lunatic, but Sesshomaru wanted to know and it just so happened to be in the middle of Operation Angry Dog Demon. Trust me; I knew what I was getting myself into. Plus, I knew that Ami was not going to start a small rumor about my family's van smelling bad, which it does so it wouldn't really be a rumor. Anyways, if it's not about me, I'm good.

Yes, there were a few snickers but because Sesshomaru is a scary demon with a scary glare, most of the students were to chicken to do or say anything right now. But come the bell, I will be laughed at by many, applauded by some, talked by a few, and befriended by none. Let's face it; I'm not the most popular person in the world.

xXx

The bell had finally rung after a long boring lecture that I don't remember at all. These are the reasons I fail classes.

All the students emptied the rooms and poured out into the halls. I was the last to go. Unfortunately, I was stopped by none other than my favorite teacher. "Rin, mind explaining why you were acting this way today?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the classroom door to block out the noise from the halls.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smirked.

Then I glanced around the room to find that we were the only people here. Crap, here come the butterflies.

"You were calling me by my first name in the middle of class after I specifically told you to never call me by it."

"Well you call me Rin so I thought I would be good payback," I crossed my arms and turned my back towards him, refusing to look at him. I didn't want to be drowning again in his eyes without a lifeguard on standby.

"I only call you that when we are alone," he said in a chilling voice.

I swore, I could feel his breath on my neck but as I turned I realized that it was his breath on my neck and his chest was only an inch from mine. Oh god!

All I did was admire his perfect chest under the white shirt of his. I couldn't look at his eyes. He was very close to me, too close. I was afraid that I might do something stupid. Then I felt a hand grab my chin and lift it up. My breathing hitched when we locked eyes. What was it? It had only been a few days since I met him and yet I seemed to have uncontrollable feelings for him.

He towered over my five foot four height; his face only inches away from mine.

"I would refrain of calling me by my first name in front of the class Rin," he whispered.

"Can I call you it when we are alone?" I managed to ask, somehow.

"No."

"What happens if I do?" my knees began to shake.

Our noses were barely touching. "There will be consequences and I don't need to explain what they are."

Now I was starting to freak out because one, Sesshomaru said there would be consequences if I called him by his name; I didn't even know if they were good or bad consequences, and two, his lips were only millimetres from touching mine.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush against mine briefly before I jumped at the sound of the bell. I scooted away and saw Sesshomaru walk back to his desk. "You should go," he gestured.

I nodded still dazed at what just happened. But before I left I turned back towards him. "Hey Sess- Mr. Takahashi, did I make you angry in any way today?"

He didn't look up from his desk when he answered plainly, "No."

Damn it! I failed.

* * *

_Wow, Rin sucks at getting people angry or is it just Sesshomaru who just remains so calm. So you know...review and I'll update...you know...soon. Just review._

_I would like to thank Guest 1(guest), Playfully Serious, icegirljenni, Katherine Westwood, Sonsere1234, crazysexybitch, Sakura.T.18, RiceBallMaker94, Erika(guest), Anonymous(guest), Guest 2(guest), NekoxUsa, Caloola, Dragonsx, Hattaru(guest), Adulation, xYuzuki17x for the fantabulous reviews last chapter. _


	5. I almost get probed

_I'm going to tell you a secret and you guys have to promise not to tell anyone. I updated! Very early! That is all. Your welcome. _

_Chapter 5- I almost get probed_

Still in a daze, I made my way to my next class; ignoring all the stares and whispers people gave me. Word sure travels around fast; that or Ami just tells the right people who are complete blabber mouths. In other words, by lunch, everyone in the school will know what I did in History class.

After making it to Japanese Literature, I zoned out and thought about the small touch on my lips I made with Sesshomaru. I wouldn't even consider it a kiss but a brush; if only we weren't interrupted by that damn bell. I sighed as I tried to listen to the teacher's boring lectures, but no use; I just kept drifting into dreamland. This was why I failed classes.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the bell go. Students fill the halls with me trailing behind. As I passed them, I kept hearing whispers about me speaking up in History. They were saying things like "Did you hear she called the History teacher by his first name?" "She sure has guts; I wonder what Mr. Takahashi is going to do with her?" and "I hear he plans on eating her because of what she did." The last one scared me. I know it was just a rumor and it couldn't be true but who knows; there were a lot of things people didn't know about dog demons because they were rare. What if they ate humans? Was Sesshomaru just using me so he could eat me later?

The question was just repeating itself in my head over and over. I didn't even notice that I sat down at my table until Ayame started to poke me. All I did was focus on a small random black spot on the table.

"Rin?" Ayame poked me again. "Earth to Rin."

"Maybe she got probed," Jak guessed. "I mean that Japanese Literature teacher does look like an alien."

"Really Jak, Aliens?" Ayame huffed out. "Hey Rin are you okay?"

"He's going to eat me," I muttered still staring at the black dot.

Kagome and Inuyasha soon joined us watching me closely. "Is she okay?" Kagome asked.

Wait Inuyasha could tell me!

"She got probed," Jak mentioned.

"Jakostu!" Ayame hissed.

I got out of my seat in a flash and grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders shaking him in the process. "Inuyasha, do you eat humans?!" I blurted out.

The whole cafeteria froze and became quiet; watching us. Inuyasha had a terrified look on his face like I scared him out of his wits. He shook his head quickly saying, "No."

I sighed out in relief, sitting back in my seat. The room had stopped watching and continued their loud discussions. However, the table was staring at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Rin…what…" Ayame tried to say. "…Why?"

"Oh haven't you heard the rumors going around Ayame," Jak started. "Apparently Mr. Takahashi plans on eating Rin for what she did in History class."

"All she did was called him by his first name. Who gives a crap," Ayame argued. "That and she told a story on why her van smells like urine."

"You did what?!" Inuyasha shouted, spitting the food from his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, whipping the food from her shirt.

"She told a story on why her van smells like urine. I always knew it was your brothers," she pointed out.

"No not that. You called that bastard by his first name?"

"Yes," I said, scared what he would say.

His expression read danger. This wasn't good. "Rin, I'm half-demon so of course I don't eat humans but Sesshomaru is a full fledge demon and if you make him angry; you might as well be six feet under."

We all looked at him; shocked. We had no idea dog demons were cannibals. I was now afraid and my breathing started to get shallow. Then there was a burst of laughter and I watched as Inuyasha grabbed the table to sustain himself from falling over. "You should've seen your faces. Priceless," he wiped a tear from his eye and got a hit on the arm from Kagome.

It was just a joke. Geez, way to give me a heart attack.

"Don't worry about it Rin. That ice prick is harmless, well most of the time anyways," Inuyasha grinned.

Most of the time? Uh oh. Well at least I know that Sesshomaru doesn't eat humans.

"Hey Rin," Ayame whispered in my ear, "Koga is looking at you again."

I turned around in my seat to see Ayame's words were true; Koga was currently giving me a disturbing stare. He winked at me which made me turn around quickly. What was his problem?

In gym, I had failed at catching the softball with my hand and ended up catching it with my head. Why do I even bother with that class? I also kept getting glances from Koga too. Again!

I looked at Sesshomaru's classroom to see him looking out the window towards us. I was pretty sure we locked eyes for a moment which reminded me to ask him about what happened in class after school.

The end of the day came slowly and I was already nervous to see Sesshomaru again. I ran to his classroom in a hurry but only to arrive to a dark empty classroom. "Damn he must be outside." So I rushed outside just to see his sleek black car leave the parking lot. I dropped my bag and sat on the curb, depressed.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Ayame walk up. "What's wrong with you?"

"My ride left," I muttered.

"Come on I'll give you a ride."

We walked to her mom's car which she was currently borrowing for the day and drove me home. I thanked her and immediately went to my bedroom; ignoring all the comments Mika was throwing at me.

I sighed heavily as I fell onto my bed staring at the ceiling lazily. I could still feel Sesshomaru's touch on my skin and the shock I felt when we brushed lips. If only it was a real kiss; would I feel different if it was? Would I really know if I was in love with him? Right now however, I was confused and I just wanted to rest my mind.

"_Who's there?" I called out, squinting my eyes in the darkness. _

_I could see it; the same shadow as before, hiding in my corner like a coward. Was I dreaming? The shadow's eyes glowed blood red making me a little shaky. "Rin," it growled. Oh crap, it knew my name and it's was a demon. Oh I was in serious trouble. _

_But as the shadow moved into the moonlight, I settled down a bit when I saw who it was. "Sess-Mr. Takahashi?"_

_My heart was still racing trust me. I never thought that my history teacher would ever come into my room. But this was a dream and I was kind of obsessing over him._

_He then got on my bed and started to crawl towards me. I backed up until I hit my headboard. He placed one hand on the headboard and another on my shoulder. His face was only inches from mine, and then he buried his face in my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin and moving to my ear. "Rin, what do you think of me?" he whispered softly._

_Then I began to feel his lips trace over my skin and down to my collar bone. He started placing kisses around the area. My grip around my sheets tightened when I felt his teeth graze me skin and he started to nip and pull where he kissed; no doubt there would be hickeys later on. "I-I don't know," I managed to say before letting out a small moan. _

_It was pure bliss. Why I was dreaming about this? I have no idea, but it didn't matter because I was now being rained with kisses by the man I've had feelings for. I shivered slightly. "Are you cold Rin?" he asked. I didn't answer as he pulled me closer to his warm body. _

_Sesshomaru kept showering me with butterfly kisses for several minutes, leaving the odd love mark here and there before leaning away and locking eyes with mine. His golden eyes had returned and what I could see in the moonlight, they read of lust and forgiveness. What did he want me to forgive? That I had feelings for him? That what we we're doing would be qualified as 'taboo'? No, I didn't even care. All I cared about was how close our bodies where and how he was staring at me like a lover would. _

_His hands had moved and one was now resting on my cheek while the other was holding my neck. Then he started to move forward until our lips met. It wasn't the soft first kiss I had hoped for but a passionate, wistful one. His lips moving against mine hard, pulling my body against his; our bodies fitting like a puzzle piece. I moved my arms around his neck; burring my hands in his long silver tresses. I was right, it does feel like silk. I kissed him back with as much force as I could. I didn't want to waste this moment even though it was dream. _

_I felt his sharp fangs on my lips, reminding me that this was a dangerous creature I was kissing. His tongue then traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I was happy to accept. Our tongues twirled together in a never ending dance and that is when I realized my feelings. It was love. It was now clear. I had fallen in love with Sesshomaru and yet I couldn't be with him because he was my history teacher, but I loved him so much that I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to feel the abandonment. All I wanted was to stay in his embrace forever. _

_He pulled back, not letting me go, and rested his forehead against mine. "You have no idea what you do to me Rin," he muttered. I smiled at his words and continued to soak in everything. _

_I didn't notice until now that I had been placed on his lap and I must say that it was one of the most comfortable places ever. It was like I belonged in his arms and that is where I wanted to be. _

_He then captured my lips again, this time more soft and warm. I zoned out leaning into his touch. His arms snaked around my body as he lowered me down on my bed with him over me. We stayed tangled together, our lips locked, but that was it. Did my dreams have a 14A rating in them? Did my parents put up a parental lock in my mind to block R rated stuff. That was so not fair! _

_We parted; I was breathing hard while Sesshomaru didn't even look like he was tired. I guess that was a demon perk. His hand held my cheek, rubbing my skin with his thumb. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Then I felt his warm body leave me as I fell into a deep sleep. _

It was my alarm clock that woke me up in the morning. I looked at the time and saw it was 7 am. Well at least it was the correct time. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom, still having flashes from my dream. I swore I could still feel is kiss on my lips. They even felt swollen for some weird reason. But when I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I freaked. Staring me right in the face was a dozen hickeys plastered on my neck. Yes, count them! Six hickeys! Big purple ones and that was when it hit me like a truck, like a train, like being punched in the face a million times, that my dream was no dream but reality. It was real, and what occurred last night really did happen. Sesshomaru had come into my room and had given me the best make-out session ever.

My mom called me from down stairs telling me that breakfast was ready so I quickly wrapped a scarf around my neck to hide the evidence. I was determined to give Sesshomaru a talking to before school, to ask him what exactly his problem was and why he did what he did.

Before my family could say anything about the scarf I told them I was taking the bus today and ran out of the house towards the bus stop. I had made it just on time to catch a ride on the big yellow turd. I sat down beside a freshman that smelled like dirty socks and rat poop. On top of that, the smell in the bus made me want to puke. This was why I never took the bus in the first place.

I was relieved when the school came into sight, which is very strange since I try and avoid the place. I got out of the bus taking a breath of fresh air. Oh how I love fresh air. The hallways were empty besides for the odd teacher or student. I wished the hallways were like this during school hours.

As I was heading the Sesshomaru's classroom I started to think up what I was going to say. I wasn't just going to walk in and say "hey so I know you came into my room and made out with me. What the hell is wrong with you?" I needed to approach this at a professional and mature angle.

I sat on the ground for I don't know how long until I heard my name. I looked up to see Jak towering over me. "Why are you on that disgusting ground? Do you know where it's been?"

I sighed and got up. "Sorry, I guess I got tired."

"Why are you sitting in front of the history classroom?" he gasped. "Are you trying to get a peek at Mr. Takahashi's good looks?"

I laughed. "No," I lied. "I just had a few questions for him."

"There you guys are!" Ayame came running. "Why are you standing at Mr. Takahashi's door and Rin why do you have a scarf on?"

Jak also commented. "Yes, why do you have a scarf on and one that doesn't match your outfit?"

"I was cold," I answered plainly.

"You were cold, in the middle of summer? Now I know there something going on," Ayame said.

"Nothing is going on," I explained.

"Then let me see your scarf," she held out her hand.

I leaned away. "No."

Then she started to pry it away from my hands and her being a wolf demon, she won the battle. My friend's mouth gaped open at what they saw. I tried to hide it with my hair but Ayame kept moving my hands out of the way. "Rin…how…?"

"Oh my goodness, our little Rinny is growing up! So who's the lucky guy?" Jak was quiet excited about this while Ayame still had that speechless look on her face.

"No body," I said.

Before Ayame could say something, a wave of students came surrounding us waiting for the class door to open. Did the bell already go? Sesshomaru wasn't even here so what was going on? Jak left to go to his class leaving Ayame glaring at me evilly. Then things started to get strange when a passing teacher came and unlocked the door for us. I sat in my seat still feeling Ayame's eyes and waited for the love of my life to walk through the door. However, I was both shocked and disappointed when my worst enemy came in those doors. "Good Morning everyone, I am Mr. Tan," she introduced.

I was living in a nightmare or was it my nightmare came to life? Anyways, this woman was in my nightmares, taunting me, humiliating me, killing me, and worse failing me. It still gives me the shivers, and now I had to put up with her for one whole day. But there was one question in my mind, where the hell was Sesshomaru?

Ayame was still glaring at me. "What?" I snapped low. "I'm not telling you anything."

She shook her head. "I thought we told each other everything since we _were _best friends, but I guess not." Damn, she played the friend card. Why, Ayame, why?

I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I smiled.

"Are we interrupting something," Ms. Tan spoke then began to grin. "Ms. Ikeda."

"No, ma'am."

I saw her eyes narrow on me then turn back to her lecture. Creepy human woman. I decided to not even listen to Ms. Tan's annoying voice, so I just turned my mind right off and dreamed about Sesshomaru. Yes, that is what I do on my free time. Do not judge me!

I was so happy when the bell rang. Just as I entered the hallway I was pulled backwards and into the girl's bathroom. "Okay spill," Ayame demanded, "who gave you those hickeys." She pointed to my covered neck.

Well better gets this over with. "I have a boyfriend," I said shortly walking back into the crowded halls.

"Boy-what? And you did think to tell me?" she lashed out.

"It slipped my mind. I just forgot."

"How can you forget you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at her with 'have you met me' look and she suddenly nodded with understanding. "So who is he?"

"Uh….he doesn't go here," I lied.

"Where did you meet him?"

"At the lake house over the summer."

"Where does he live?"

Okay Ayame why all these questions? "Kyoto."

"What's his name?"

"Why must you know?" I said annoyed.

"Because," she stopped me, "you are my best friend and I have to make sure he's not some kind of creep or something."

"And you can figure that out just from his name."

She nodded. "Pretty much, so what's his name?"

Quick Rin, think of a name, and a good one too. There's Mikio; no that sounds too similar to Mickey Mouse. There's Atsushi; no that's too hard to pronounce. Oh there's Kin; wait that rhymes with Rin, way too obvious. I looked around the hallway and spot a poster advertising sushi calling the restaurant 'Yasushi'. "His name is Yasushi." Wow, great name Rin.

"Yasushi?"

"Yup, well got to go! Bye!" I run off into the other direction. She wanted to know so I gave her a random name. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

At lunch, I marched up to Inuyasha and demanded to know where Sesshomaru was. He replied, "I don't know where that bastard is, and I don't care. Good riddance is all I have to say."

Well that wasn't the answer I was looking for but alright then.

I sat down quietly to find Koga staring at me yet again. When I stared back at him, he winked then turned back around. I don't know but I have a feeling he was planning something.

xXx

The next few days were the same thing. Ms. Tan was the teacher, again. Making me wonder where Sesshomaru was, then at lunch Koga would stare at me like he was waiting for something exciting to happen. But to tell the truth, I began to get used to it. The Koga thing I mean. I hoped Ms. Tan was gone my Monday.

"So you want to go to a party tonight?" Ayame blurred out to me at lunch.

"Where?" I asked. I didn't really want to spend my Friday night at a party.

"I don't know. Some guy from school has a large house and he's throwing a party. Please come, I don't want to be alone."

I sighed realizing that I probably won't win and end up going anyways. Ayame is very good at persuading. "Okay I'll go."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Jak are you coming?"

"No way sweetie. Tonight my favorite soap opera is having a marathon. No way am I missing that," he replied. Jakostu and his soap operas.

"How about you two?" I asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Can't, we already have plans," he answered. In other words, they had a date. God, they were so gullible.

Jak gasped. "Can I make a date with you?" he asked Inuyasha. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha gave him a strange glare. "No."

Way to break Jak's hopes Inuyasha. "I need guy friend," Inuyasha said, "and one's that aren't gay. No offence." I watched as he looked around the room. "How about him?" He pointed to a guy who was currently chatting or flirting with several girls in the lunch line.

Oh man anyone but him. "You mean Miroku?" I answered in a frightening voice.

"You know him?"

"Everyone knows him," Ayame answered.

"How?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's a pervert."

"He doesn't look that bad."

"Then you weren't there when he groped my ass, and Ayame's ass. Then he asked us to bear his children."

But it was too late and Inuyasha apparently didn't listen to a word I said because before I knew it Miroku was standing at our table talking to him. "Well hello ladies," he smiled at me and Ayame.

We grinned back and went back to our meal. "And hello," I looked up to see Miroku holding Kagome's hands. "I don't think we have met and might I say you have beautiful eyes. Would you consider bearing my child?"

Inuyasha slapped his hands away. "She's off limits!"

"My apologies, I didn't know she was your woman."

"She ain't my woman!"

I snickered low. Inuyasha was such a liar. Everyone knew Kagome and him were dating. I mean it was quite obvious. I zoned in and out of Kagome yelling to Inuyasha while Miroku sat on the opposite side watching the show. He's a pervert; end of story.

At the end of the day, Ayame dropped me off at home telling me that she would meet me at the party at 10:15 because she had to run some errands for her mom. She gave me the address and said goodbye.

My parents were out that night and Jun was at a friend's, leaving Mika twin sitting. I know I should feel sorry for her but it's really quiet hilarious. When I told her I was going out tonight and staying over at Ayame's her words, or should I say word, were simple, "Good." Meaning she was very happy I was going to be out of the house because it wouldn't be possible to 'bug' her. I was well aware that her idiotic boyfriend was coming over and that her plan was going to put the twins to bed early; yeah good luck with that one. How did I know this though, I eaves drop on her all the time. Her phone conversations are entertaining. That is what I do when I don't think about Sesshomaru.

It was currently 9:30, so I decided to wear something simple; something that wouldn't stand out. I picked out simple skinny jeans with black flats, a white tank top, and simple black jacket. My hair was plain; wearing it straight down with a small ponytail on the side. By the time I was done, the taxi was here. I said goodbye to Mika who replied, "Never come back." Yeah, I wish.

The taxi driver drove me 15 minutes out of town. Geez, this is going to be expensive. He drove me into a small community with McMansions on each side of the street. "Um excuse me do you have the right street?"

"Yes, this is Jewel Drive," he answered.

I looked out the window and watched the mansions go by. McMansion, McMansion, McMansion, McDonalds? McMansion, McDreamy, McSteamy, McMansion. The guys stopped in front of a large stone house. People were on the porch, on the lawn, in the house I could hear loud thumping from the music. This place was party central. I paid the guy and waited for Ayame on the lawn. It was 10:30 where the hell was she? I felt my phone buzz and saw it was her. "Where the hell are you? I look like a retard standing out here by myself."

"I'm so sorry Rin. I can't go."

"What!?"

"Yeah my mom is on a date and I'm stuck babysitting my brother. Ryo don't put that in your mouth!" she sighed. "I'm really sorry Rin. Please enjoy the party for me."

"Wait-"

"Bye!"

She hung up on me. What. The. Hell! I looked at my phone and saw it was now dead. Great, now I'm stuck here.

I decided to make the best of it and walk into the house. The first person I saw, I asked whose house this was and they replied it was Koga's. Oh great not him, anybody but him. Well maybe I won't see him. This was a big house.

"Rin?" I turned to see who was calling my name. It was Kohaku. Awesome!

"Kohaku," I said as he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come join the party," I said with as much enthusiasm as the next person.

"I thought you told me you were going to your family's lake house this weekend?" Shit!

"Well I am, but tomorrow," I lied.

"That's great! Now we can spend some time together!" He smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," I replied. I watched him disappear in the crowd and while he was getting me a drink I slipped away trying to find the washroom. I'm not lying though I really had to go.

The ones on the bottom floor were currently occupied by couple doing the nasty, so I headed upstairs were hallways of doors taunted me. Now I know why I don't live in a big house. I must've walked around forever until I reached the stairs again. I leaned against the wall, tired, but that all changed when I turned to see Koga blocking my way. "Rin," he grinned, "you're here."

His breath was putrid, and I already knew by the way that he walked and the way that he smelled that he was drunk. I didn't even know demons could get drunk.

I nodded but tried to get around him only to be stopped by him again. "Why are y-you up he-here?" he slurred.

"I'm trying to find the bathroom," I asked.

"Then co-come with me," he insisted dragging me to a large bedroom with a bathroom. I was relieved and closed the door behind me; locking it in the process. I looked at myself in the mirror, hoping that Koga wasn't out there.

When I was finished I opened the door to an empty room. Good, he left. I made my way to the exit but before I got ever two feet I was pushed against the wall hard. I opened my see Koga's drunken ones on me. "Rin, d-do you know how beautiful you l-look tonight," he asked.

I held my breath, trying not to puke from his stench. "Thanks but I really must-" I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said. His hands grabbed my jacket and placed it on the ground then he pushed me on the bed with him over me. My heart started to race on what he was doing. He pushed my hair away and saw the hickeys. "Oh Rin you naughty girl." His nose was now in the crook of my neck smelling away. "You have no idea how much these marks turn me on."

I screamed for helped but because of the loud music I was pretty sure no one was going to hear us. "Shut up bitch or I'll kill you," he hissed.

Oh god no. I knew from that moment Koga was going to rape me. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and held them firmly above my head. "We shall have none of that." His legs were currently cradling my hips, making my escape impenetrable.

Then I started to feel his tongue on my neck licking away the love marks Sesshomaru made. I shivered making Koga snicker with amusement. "I want you."

He released one of his hands still holding both my wrist together. His hand traveled down my side and up on my stomach, under my shirt and up to where my breasts lay. I gasped as I felt his hand trace the frame of my breast. I needed to do something quick. Then before I could register what was happening I felt his lips on mine. I could feel his hand moving down below my waist and undoing the button of my pants. He tried to place his tongue inside but before me passed my teeth I bit on his tongue hard. He pulled back looking at me with angry eyes. Oh yes, I made him very angry. "You little bitch!" he snarled.

That was when I slapped him on his face and kneed him in the crotch. He was down but only for a second. I grabbed my purse and my jacket, ran down the stairs, passed the people, out the door, and down the darkened streets; never looking back.

* * *

_~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~I'll update soon...maybe._

_Thank you Sesshomaru'sCrazygal, Layla(guest), j wintercrow, ccandsc007, kelly(guest), vampireinu95, Playfully Serious, icegirljenni, Hattaru(guest), kennie(guest), Dragonsx, Jolie luv, sweetdorka, sklgsw, Adulation, Guest 1(guest), Guest 2(guest) for your awesome reviews last chapter. Two thumbs up for youuuuuu!_


	6. To live or not to live in his bathroom

_Chapter 6- To live or not to live in his bathroom_

I kept running, never looking back in fear that Koga was chasing me. I couldn't stop even though my legs began to grow tired. What the hell just happened? I was almost raped for god sake! And I wasn't even calling the police! What was wrong with me…oh yeah I can't call anyone because my damn phone was dead! Geez!

Anyways, I ran out of the gated community onto a dark highway. There was no light so I was literally running blind. Plus, there were no cars coming from either direction, giving off an eerie feeling. On both sides of the street, laid a dark creepy forest, there was no way was I going in there, I was probably going to get eaten by a mountain lion or a bear just from being on the street. It was just too much effort to hike in the forest…wait why would I ever go hiking in the forest at night. Clearly all this running was making me go insane.

I had looked back over my shoulder to see if the wolf was still chasing me and all I saw was darkness. With my legs feeling like Jell-O and my lungs out of air, I decided to stop. I placed my hands on my knee and took large amounts of air. At least the big bad wolf wasn't running after me. Now I felt like I was in some kind of horror movie based off of Little Red Riding Hood, minus the red and the hood and the grandmother….um just picture a wolf chasing a girl. There. Done.

However, picturing me in a crappy movie remake wasn't helping my current situation. I had no phone, no way of contacting a taxi, I was wearing skimpy clothes making me cold as hell, and I was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Well, at least it wasn't raining.

Just as I said that, I heard a loud rumbled above me. I sighed out in exasperation; the universe just loved torturing me. Then tiny little droplets of water began to touch my skin and to make things worse, those tiny droplets turned into a torrential downpour, soaking everything it touched, even me. Seconds later, I was fully soaked.

As much as I wanted to laugh at the irony of this event I really wanted to go home and have a nice long shower. Not a cold one I was experiencing now. I didn't even care if Koga caught me because at least I would get out of this rain. Actually no there was still no way I was going back there. I would rather die out in the rain then ever go back to that house.

I began walking; ignoring the fact I would die from rain. I had to keep walking until I hit a gas station or a hotel and beg them for me to stay until the rain stopped or morning arrived. If a person did drive by and picked me up I…..I wouldn't know what to do. My fear had been plaguing me for years now, ever since that dark, rainy night, I just…..Well, that isn't important.

What is important was the jerk that drove by and splashed me with water. I gave him the finger hoping he got the message. I didn't really get a good look at the car but I hope a police officer pulls them over for speeding or even splashing me. I think there should be a law for that. I would've expected the driver to just keep driving like the jerk he is. However, I didn't expect the driver to stop and backup a few hundred meters towards me, stopping yards away.

My heart began to race; maybe I shouldn't have flipped him the bird. I was sure having one hell of a night. First, I was almost rapped; now I was going to get beat up by an angry driver, wow Rin you were on a roll.

I got a little better look at the car and once the driver got out, I got a better look at him as well. I never thought it would be him though. "Sesshomaru," I muttered low.

"Rin," he walked over holding a black umbrella with him, "mind explaining why you are standing on this deserted road in the middle of the night while it's pouring rain?"

He looked so…so…so beautiful. His long white hair had a few drops of rain embedded in the strands, his clothing were a little wet but still in perfect shape. The guy still looked like a god; I still couldn't believe he existed.

"W-well…um…I-I…um…." Great now I was stuttering.

I must've looked like a big mess to him. I was all wet and gross, and he was all perfect in every way.

"Hn, get in the car Rin. I'll give you're a ride home," he announced, turning away from me.

I started to panicked; I couldn't get into the car. "I can't."

He turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "Rin, get in," his voice more demanding this time.

I shook my head, making no sound. It felt like his eyes were burning right through me as he turned towards me. Was he angry I disobeyed him? His body came closer to mine, his eyes narrowing at my soaked form. I looked down at my body to see what he was seeing and gasped when I saw my white tank showing my ripped bra underneath. I closed my leather jacket quickly; I swore I hear a low growl escape from Sesshomaru's throat.

He was now closer to me then I realized, his umbrella covering me from the rain. His fingers held a piece of my long damp air. He brought it to his nose and took a quick sniff before letting it loose. I hoped he didn't smell Koga on me, but I heard in class that a human's scent can get mixed with the rain washing away the smell. I was relieved that he wasn't showing any aggression telling me that Koga's scent was long gone.

But what he did next shocked me to the ends of the earth. I really didn't notice it until it actually happened.

Sesshomaru's lips were on mine.

It was a soft but passionate kiss, one of his hands were resting on my hip while the other was under my chin holding my face upwards towards him. Then I noticed the umbrella was no longer in his hands but on the ground, slowly collecting rainwater. My arms carefully moved around his neck, braiding my fingers in his now wet silver hair. His hand that had been on my chin was now wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. We were both now soaked. The setting was a bit much, making the moment feel like a sappy romance movie, but it was still the perfect kiss.

I couldn't believe it; I was kissing the man of my dreams. How could someone like him ever kiss me though, I was so plain and here I was kissing an angel. However, he was finally mine. My Sesshomaru, my teacher. Wait, my teacher? I was kissing my teacher! What the hell was wrong with me!?

I broke the kiss, pushing him away and stepping back out into the rain. The wet ground seemed suddenly very interesting to me. I wasn't looking at it because I couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye, I really thought it was interesting with the wetness contrasting with the gravel….okay I was avoiding him but I couldn't stand seeing his hurtful eyes.

"Get in the car Rin," his monotone voice spoke. He didn't sound hurt. When I looked up to meet his golden eyes, my theory was correct, he didn't seem angry, actually he didn't seem to have any emotion at all. What is with this guy? "Rin."

I blinked at him stepping away from him. "I can't," I muttered low.

"Are we going to go through this again? Get in the car," his voice was now more demanding. So when he said he didn't want to go through this again did he mean he didn't want to kiss me again? I mean I guess it makes sense, why would he want to kiss me in the first place? What makes me so special?

But his tone was making me a little irritated. "No. I told you I can't get in the car!"

"So you are going to stand out here in the rain? Get in the damn car!"

"No!" I snapped.

"You'll catch pneumonia Rin."

"Why do you care if I get hypothermia or die?!" My voice started to yell over the sound of the rain. "Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone you dumb, stupid, dick-head, asshole…..wait….what are you doing?" I was so busy with insulting Sesshomaru that I didn't notice him pick me up over his shoulder and carrying me over to his car. That was when I started to panic. "No, let me go! NO! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T!"

He dropped my on the wet ground beside the passage door. I now had tears pouring from my eyes. The horrible memory had flashed through my head for the first time in years. The fear I couldn't face. The one that prevented me to get in a car at night while it was raining. I know its a dumb thing to be afraid of but I didn`t want it to happen again. Just getting into cars made me nervous.

"Please don't make me get in," I pleaded to him, sitting on the wet concrete.

I heard him sigh out and pick me up bridal style. Then a bright light surrounded us, making me hide my eyes in Sesshomaru's chest. Next thing I knew, I was in front of a large apartment building in the middle of downtown.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He started walking into the double glass doors into a large lobby. The place looked like a hotel; a five star hotel. It was incredible with golden tile floors and an old style roof. Whoever the architect was really knew what he was doing.

I followed him into one of the elevators and watched him punch in a passcode. Random elevator music surrounded the small box, making the atmosphere feel a little awkward. Not like we were in an awkward situation before, this was just making it worse.

When the elevators doors opened it revealed a small hallway with another pair of double doors at the end of it. These smooth wooden doors were the only ones on the whole floor. Was this were Sesshomaru lived? Was I going to see his house… er…apartment?

I was excited but also really nervous, or maybe I just had to use the bathroom. Well whatever it was, I couldn't believe I was going to see his home. I always thought he lived in a gothic castle but whatever, an apartment was fine.

However, it was no ordinary apartment. This was a very large penthouse. I realized that we were on the top floor of the building, giving us a beautiful view of the city. Inside, the house was two stories, with a high ceiling and spiral staircase leading up to the top floor, where I would think was Sesshomaru's bedroom. I was enhanced with the area that I didn't notice Sesshomaru leave because the next thing I knew he was holding a towel and some clothes in his hands, and giving it to me. "Dry off," he instructed.

I watched him head to the door, making me panic a little. "Where are you going?"

He turned his slightly towards me. "I'm going to retrieve my car. Get dressed; I don't want you getting sick."

I smiled at this concern and went to find the bathroom. Remember when I said I get lost easily? Well, it took me at least ten minutes to find the bathroom in the place. The penthouse was bigger than my house, it wasn't my fault. When I finally found it my chin fell to the floor to find out big it was. This bathroom alone had a large Jacuzzi, two sinks, a stone wall hiding the shower. Now this shower had a rain shower and about 18 small shower heads on the side on the walls. It was incredible. I decided to use this bathroom to my advantage, so I showered in what the coolest shower in the world. It was the most amazing shower I ever had.

The clothes Sesshomaru gave me were very large meaning they were twice my size. My guess they were probably his. I left the bathroom, determined to soon come back. Was it wrong for me to want to live in his bathroom? Once I arrived back in the living room, I found Sesshomaru had come back and was now sitting on the soft black couch reading a newspaper. There was a steamy cup sitting on the coffee table making me curious what it was.

His eyes met mine as I stopped a few feet away from him.

"Um, thanks for the clothes," I answered nervously.

He gave me a nod and motioned me to sit down. I complied and sat on the edge of the black sofa as far away from him as possible.

"Here," his voice reached my ears.

I reached for the hot mug he was holding in his hands and grabbed it. "Thanks." I placed it to my lip, feeling the soothing tea make its way down my throat. "I love your bathroom by the way."

"Hn," was all he said, his eyes now back on his newspaper.

"Your apartment is amazing and the view….I can't imagine what it must be like to wake up every morning and watch the sunrise. It must be beautiful."

"I wouldn't know," he answered, his hands turning a page.

I frowned and placed the hot mug from my lap onto the coffee table and scotching closer to him. "You've never watched the sunrise?"

"I have many times but when you've lived as long as I have, it begins to get boring."

I shook my head. "It's never boring no matter how old you are. My grandmother loved to watch the sunrise."

"Your grandmother wasn't over 700 years old."

His number shocked me. I knew he was old but I never thought he was this old. "It still would be beautiful watching it from here." My eyes watched the dark sky passed the large glass windows leading out on a balcony. "My sister and I used to watch the sunrise from our roof."

His eyes glanced to me quickly before going back to the newsprint. "You watched the sunrise with your sister that hides in the bushes?"

I furrowed my eyes brows at him before finally getting who he was talking about. "No, Mika hates getting up early even if it's for a sunrise. I'm talking about my sister Yoko," my expression grew sad as I began to receive memories about her. "She was my best friend."

He placed the newspaper down and faced me. "Was?"

"You must be wondering why I didn't get in the car tonight. It's because of her. The night she died."

His eyes watched me carefully, waiting for me to continue. He was curious about why my fear was getting into a car at night while it was raining. I took a deep breath and started to tell the horrible memory that changed my family forever.

"I was only twelve at the time and my family was happier than ever. My sister had graduated the top of her class and was accepted into Oxford in England. We were all so excited for her and had a huge celebration planned.

'Yoko I'm so proud of you,' my mother always told her. 'The First Ikeda to go to University. I am so excited for you.'

'Me too mom. It's been my dream to go to Oxford,' Yoko replied.

'Well let today be a day to celebrate,' my father said.

Our family had a barbeque, bring relatives from both sides of my family. Now this only happened on special occasions and horrible events. Thank god, this was a special occasion.

Now my sister and I were very close. Even though she was six years older than me, we did everything together. She told me everything and vice versa. Mika never really understood us and always complained that we did things without her. It wasn't our fault, she always brought friends over and I didn't have any, which was why Yoko became my only friend.

When she found out she got into Oxford and decided to go, I was afraid. I was afraid that I was going to lose her forever and we would no longer be best friends. But she told me herself, 'Rin, you and I will always be best friends and when I go to England, you can come visit me and we will go on many adventures.'

'You promise?' I asked.

'I promise and besides I'll visit too of course.'

That was another promise we kept, that we would go on many adventures together around the world. Visit many countries and see places you could only see in tourist books. It was our dream."

Tears began filling my eyes and Sesshomaru must've noticed this because a second later I felt his hand on mine. I didn't remove it and continued the story.

"She always knew how to make me laugh and smile. When I was down, she would be right there to give me advice. When I had my first crush a boy in third grade, she was the first one that gave me tips to make him notice me. Of course it didn't end well since he got Play Dough up his nose and had to be rushed to the emergency room but still, I was glad she gave me the first piece of boy advice.

We also shared a lot of interests, like music and when I found out our favorite band was playing in town that night, I had to get tickets.

I gave her the tickets during the barbeque and was she ever excited. 'I can't believe you got them!'

My dad however wouldn't let us go because it was her last night there and I was too young to go to a concert like that. So that night about an hour before the concert started, she decided we would sneak out. I had told her it was a bad idea, we could get caught but she just kept saying trust me. We left for the concert in our family car. It was old and rundown but it worked fine. We were front row in the concert. It was one of the best experiences of my life and the best part was that I got to spend it with my sister.

On the way home, it was raining hard. We heard on the radio that a large storm was circulating and our area would get a lot of rain. We had forgotten the windshield wipers on the car didn't work but instead of getting a cab, she decided that we would be fine since we weren't that far from home. I had tried to convince her that calling dad might be a good idea but she didn't want us to get in trouble, especially me and she didn't have enough money for a taxi.

So we left in the car. Yoko wasn't drunk making me a little more confident that we would get home safe. But as soon as we were on the road, my confidence disappeared.

I acted like everything was fine, singing with her to the songs we just heard at the concert but because our windshield wiper problems, her vision was limited. She must've not of paid attention because the last thing I remember was my sister's worried face and a bright flash of headlights from the oncoming truck in the other lane."

I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions as I replayed this horrific accident in my head. Sesshomaru's hand was still holding mine.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with my mom sitting beside me crying. I looked at her, mentally asking where Yoko was and when she shook her head; my world had come tumbling down."

The doctor had told me that I was in a horrible accident and I was lucky to be alive. My sister died on impact but I was found on the ground fifty feet away from the burning wreckage. Even I'm curious to know why I survived and my sister didn't."

The tears were now uncontrollable. They rushed down my face as I fell into Sesshomaru's lap, crying in his chest. "I miss her so much. It's just not far! If only I didn't give her the tickets, she would be alive right now."

"I understand Rin. I am sorry."

I looked up at his face. "For what?"

"For your loss and for not saving your sister."

I pushed away from him with curious eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Rin the night you were in the automobile accident I was the one that saw the wreckage. I found you and your sister in the car, your sister was still conscious but dying slowly. You however, were already gone. Before I did anything, your sister spoke two words to me, 'save her.'"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I pulled your lifeless body out of the car and I carried your body far from the wreckage to the side of the road. After I placed you on the wet ground, I inspected your body. Your lungs had collapsed and your neck was broken. I decided to use Tenseiga, a fang to bring back the dead. When you came back, all your injuries were healed and your heart was beating normal. The only thing was you wouldn't wake up. When I heard the explosion behind me, I realized it was too late to save your sister. When the ambulance and the authorities came, I was already gone."

I couldn't….I didn't know how to react. My immediate reaction was shock. I couldn't cry or scream all I did was place my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I survived. They said it was a miracle."

"I am sorry, Rin."

I go up from the couch angry. "No, you aren't. Before you brought me back to life you could've gotten my sister out as well. She could be alive right now if you were thinking about the situation but no you weren't and now she's gone."

"Better her then you," he replied in an emotionless voice.

My eyes widened at his word. I clenched my teeth as my hand impacted his cheek, giving him a good slap. Of course, it probably hurt me more than him because now my hand was hurting like hell but that didn't matter. "How dare you!" I hissed. "All of these years I felt guilty that I survived instead of her. I thought everyone hated me because I lived and she didn't, but now I realize that it wasn't my fault she's gone," I chuckled before my voice growing hard, "it's yours."

His face was still emotionless; did he really not have any feelings? Didn't he feel guilty? I guess not. Water appeared in my eyes again and as soon as I couldn't hold it any longer, I ran to the only room I knew in this house: the bathroom.

Then I knew that his emotionless expression did mean something. I closed the door behind me and locked it, sliding to the ground and feeling the abominable pain in my heart. I realized that I had not only broken my heart but I was pretty sure I had broken his as well.

* * *

_Man, this chapter...Ugh! Well at least I updated. Anyways, REVIEW!_

_ps. don't forget to check out my new story- Rin in Wonderland_

_Thank you to chylenn, vampireinu95, Sesshomaru`sCrazygal, kelly(guest), Katherine Westwood, icegirljenni, ccandsc007, gail(guest), Guest(guest), Adulation, Anonymous(guest), Hattaru(guest), Grumpy DelSan13, Uzumaki-lover-forever, Lady Shenzuki for reviewing last chapter._


End file.
